Lost in the Snow
by ShadowSpirit3855
Summary: Thirty years after the original Soul Eater. Boy, Kid's son was a mature fourteen year old that doesn't like noises or childish things, but when he finds a quiet place to read in an abandoned area of Death City, he discovers a old shop with a shiny amethyst inside, he grabs it but it disappears, and the very next day a new student in purple joined the DWMA...
1. Chapter 1

**Thirty years after the original Soul Eater, Kid and Liz had a pair of twins, Black Star and Tsubaki had a child and Soul and Maka had a child.**

The morning sun laughed madly, Dr. Stein sat on his chair as he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. His silver hair has white clues of oldness, he turned his screw and pulled out a clipboard from his lab coat.

"The new students should be here tomorrow", he sighed, white puffs of smoke escaped from his mouth and nostrils. Down inside the classrooms, a kid with white stripes on the right side of his black hair sighed as he watched his twin sister chase down a rat,

"Make it go away!", Sayuri squealed, her long indigo hair was a shade between black and blue, her green eyes was filled with terror,

"Stop screaming! I'm trying", Girl yelled as she crawled around the room chasing after a four-inched rat, she had black hair with white stripes on the left, wearing a black skirt with white blocks on her shoulders and under her chest, with a skull on her collar,

"Girl, just leave it", Boy scoffed as he tried to get Sayuri off the desks,

"No no! Don't stop! Get it!", Sayuri leapt into Boy's arms causing them both to fall,

"Y-Your the worst assassin ever...", Boy managed to say after being toppled over by Black Star and Tsubaki's daughter,

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again", Sayuri got off and made her way up the table again,

"This is so uncool, you guys are totally not mature enough to here my news yet", a boy with blonde short hair crossed his arms as he entered the room with a few papers, his emerald eyes looked annoyed as he walked into class 'Crescent Moon'.

"What?! Are you saying I'm immature?!", Boy walked up to the him and poked his finger at his chest, "I'm the most mature out of all of you guys, you realize that don't you?".

"I know man, I'm just kidding", he chuckled, Boy realized and gave him a glare as he tried to calm Sayuri down again,

"Leo, just tell us the news, I'm so tired I'm not up for games right now", Girl huffed as she laid on the floor, she couldn't take the whole I'm-so-scared-get-the-rat thing anymore,

"Ok, your not making this any fun", Leo poked his tongue and handed her the papers,

"Eh, its just the new program dad's running, a few new students will come here and check the academy out for two weeks", Girl threw the papers onto the ground and continues lying there, catching her breath,

"Your dad's boring, my dad is like way cooler then your dad, he's a death scythe", Leo pouted,

"Our dad is a grim reaper", Boy said as he finally got Sayuri down form the desks,

"Grim Reapers are boring, they're so grim", Leo said in a boring tone,

"Thats not true", Girl said,

"Well have he ever shared his life story with you?", Leo leaned against the wall, smirking,

"Uh...n-no...", Girl's voice trailed off, her mouth opened and shut again for a few times,

"Exactly", Leo smiled,

"My dad, surpassed god", Sayuri whispered,

"We know, he told us that a million times that day", the three of them said together,

"Hm...I guess he never did tell us about it", Boy scratched his head and wrote down some notes, he wore his dad's suit when he was little, it felt more comfortable to him then other clothes,

"Well I'm gonna go ask", Girl jumped up and ran out of the room with Leo and Sayuri, Boy just stood there shaking his head,

"I'm not going to participate in those childish things", he muttered to himself as he set off to find a quiet place to read.

Moments later he found himself in front of a old abandoned area in small place in Death City,

"Thats strange, I don't remember seeing this place in Death City before...", Boy scratched his head,

"But it sure is quiet here...", He examined a shop in the abandoned area carefully, the blue paint was smudged by the vines of the trees growing around the shop, Boy gulped and opened the door carefully, the smaller vines snapped as the door creaked open. He slowly stepped inside, each step made a creaking sound but he didn't care, all he wanted was a quiet place to read. The shop was old and dusty with cobwebs everywhere, Boy plopped down and grabbed his book out as he began to read. Not even an hour has past when Boy stood up to stretch, sitting on the cold hard floor was tiring. But thats when something caught his eye, a shiny purple amethyst was at the other end of the room. He walked up closer to the purple jewel, it was shaped as a diamond and it seemed to be the only thing in the shop thats not blue. With curiosity, he picked it up, but when that happened a flash of purple glow began to fill the room.

Boy woke up with a yawn, he looked around him. He was still inside the shop, its creepier at night then at day, the moon was up and Boy was getting cold. He walked outside, it seemed warmer outside then inside the shop, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he walked home.

"Hey! The new students are arriving today", Girl said as she walked up the stairs of the DWMA, Boy can't believe how fast the day has been gone, it only seems like if its just a few hours ago since he read in that old shop.

"BOY!", Girl punched him gently on the shoulder as he snapped out of his thoughts,

"Stop being so childish, I'm thinking", Boy brushed her hand off him and ran up the rest of the stairs.

Class started as soon as they got there, the new students arrived first before them. Faces that Boy has never seen before,

"Class, due to some issues yesterday, we've got one more new student", Dr, Stein said,

"What issue?", Boy raised his hand,

"A boy is joining the DWMA, he's not in the program, we found him on the steps of the DWMA but he hasn't been to Lord Kid yet so we need some one to take him in", Dr. Stein explained,

"I'll take him in!", Girl shot up, her eyes sparkled as her eyes set on the boy with purple long hair, he's dressed like an assassin with a scarf covered up his face,

"Girl!", Boy tried to pull her hand down but she pushed him away,

"Thank you Girl, if he may stay at your place for a few nights, and Boy, can you take him to see Lord Kid right now so he can be unrolled?", Dr. Stein pushed the purple haired boy to the front of the class,

"Yes sir", Boy stood up and ran out with the boy as Girl stood there in jealous mode.

"So what happened to you? Why were you in front of the DWMA?", Boy asked,

"I wanted to learn new stuffs thats why, you might find me useful judging by how big my soul is", he replied,

"Wow, that is pretty big, whats your name? I'm Boy, its nice to meet you", Boy smiled,

"Boy? Not Kid? Ok, call me Ra-...y, Ray", Ray whispered,

"Kid? No, Kid's my father, do you know him?", Boy asked,

"Uh...no, but what year is this year if I may ask?", Ray sounded shaky,

"Its 2042 silly, you don't even know what year it is? Wow you need to catch up then", Boy laughed,

"I guess so...", Ray pulled up his scarf as they entered the Death Room,

"Whats the matter Boy? Is something wrong?", Kid greeted them, he's not wearing his father's mask but he is wearing everything else his father wore when he was young,

"We need to enroll him", Boy pointed out to Ray,

"Oh? Though I must say purple is a pretty rare color for a boy to be wearing", Kid muttered as he grabbed a pen and a few papers,

"Excuse me sir, not wanting to get into your personal life but who did you marry?", Ray quickly blurted, Kid looked confused when he heard that but writing like it was the easiest question in the world,

"Thats easy, I married Liz Thompson, one of my weapons, why?", he kept writing without glancing at Ray,

"Oh, um...I've heard your name a lot so I guess I'm a fan?", Ray tried to think of words,

"Oh ok", Kid muttered as he finished with a full stop,

"Thank you father", Boy said, Ray charged out of the room,

"Wait Ray!", Boy yelled,

"Boy stop", He stopped Boy before he reached the door,

"What is it?", Boy turned around,

"Careful, he seems dodgy looking", Kid gave his son a small grin,

"Ok, dad", Boy smiled as he left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...IF YOU WRITE A REVIEW...


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Dreams** **and Memories**

"Your gonna love our house, its the biggest in Death City!", Girl smiled,

"I've heard...", Ray mumbled,

"So why did you ask who my dad married?", Boy,

"I was just curious", Ray muttered,

"Ok...so you were found on the stairs of the DWMA right?", Boy asked,

"Yeah...I was tired, so I guess I fainted", Ray replied, the rest of the walk home was completely silence, nobody made a sound, Boy felt awkward and Girl was just staring at Ray. When the half an hour walk was over, they were standing in front of Gallows Mansion.

"This is just like old times...", Ray whispered,

"Huh? Is something the matter?", Boy managed to hear Ray,

"Oh, nothing", Ray pulled his scarf up covering more of his face but leaving his indigo eyes out,

"You know, your long hair really makes you look like a girl, do you want me to cut it for you?", Girl offered,

"No thanks, I like my hair long", Ray stroked his light purple hair, Girl blushed as they entered the mansion, the place was old. Nothing has moved one inch from its spot since Kid was born as he liked to keep the place tidy, Boy and Girl was both fine with that so they didn't really care about it that much.

"Huh, wheres your mother, I thought she lived with you", Ray looked around,

"She's probably trying to cook something symmetrical for dad again", Girl moaned as she stomped into the kitchen when Ray and Boy heard a scream.

"AHHH!", Girl yelled, Ray and Boy rushed into the kitchen and saw a woman stabbing steak with a knife,

"Hey, back away, this is not for kids", Liz stabbed,

"Hey, lady! Stop!", Ray ran to her and snatched the knife away,

"Hey! What are you doing and who are you?", Liz yelled,

"My name is Ray but stabbing it only makes it worse, you want to make a symmetrical dish don't you?", Ray yelled back, and placed the knife on the table, Liz sighed and nodded,

"So? Symmetrical dishes are so hard to make these days, its not like you could find a good cook here", Liz plopped down onto the chair, Ray sighed and started grabbing gravy from the fridge,

"Why don't you let me cook? And then you can tell your husband its made by you", Ray suggested,

"Uh...fine, but I'm helping otherwise it won't have my love in it", Liz blushed and grabbed the knife,

"Careful with that stuff, hold it like this", Ray showed her the correct way of holding it instead of holding the knife like a serial killer,

"Oh...", Liz realized and held it the correct way, as a forty six year old woman she really is not the type to be a house wife and Ray was well aware of that. He grabbed out a new piece of steak and cooked it, well he waited for it to cook, he showed Liz how to make gravy. Liz grabbed out a notebook and begin writing. Boy and Girl stared, they never seen their mother work so hard,

"Man...Mom must really like dad", Girl's mouth dropped, Boy snapped out of it and straightened up,

"I'm heading to my room", he said and walked off,

"Now see? But you must be careful with the gravy so it doesn't leak onto other bits of the steak", Ray chopped the steak up into symmetrical squares and dripped one drop of gravy onto each of the squares evenly and equally, after that they carefully added a little bit of the left over gravy onto the side creating a beautiful pattern,

"Done, that was an easy dish, do you think you could make it without me?", Ray patted Liz on the back,

"Such a talented boy I must admit, now go and get some rest", Liz laughed, Ray nodded and walked off with Girl, she already told her mom Ray was going to stay with them for a few days, she showed Ray the old room that belonged to her Aunty, Patty Thompson. All her stuff was old and dusty, stuffed toys were lying on the ground as polka dotted giraffes filled the room.

He walked into the room, memories flashed in his head, and he remembered every one of the them. But inside anger crossed through him as the night went on. When Ray realized he was dreaming, it was too late to escape the memories, _"Rain, your finally trusting me, I'm glad"...Kid's voice was smooth and calm, he was the same age when Ray last saw him...fourteen years old. "Idiot...", Ray mumbled, "Don't put up with your fake name, why don't you let them know you're a girl?", he smiled, "You can't tell me what to do, your all grown up and stuff...oh and why am I even talking to you? Your just a part of my memory", Ray pouted, "True, but you miss me don't you, being locked up for thirty years must be tiring, but on the bright side you still looks exactly the same as thirty years ago, its like having eternal life", Kid grinned, "Not really, its more like hibernating but since your son revived me, Wind has also been revived, also, having eternal life is not that fun", Ray rolled her eyes, "See, your talking to me with info that I already know since I'm a part of your imagination", Kid smirked, "Fine, I won't talk to you then", Ray snapped, Kid's smile widened as he kissed her on the cheek. _

Ray woke up with a small yelp, when she realized she was blushing, her mind naturally slapped herself. It was already dawn, but Ray wasn't one bit tired, she wants to know what has happened all these years, _the library? Nah...what about the attic...there must be an attic here somewhere..._ Ray thought hard, in fact, she thought so hard time past like lightning.

"Ray, wake up, its time to go to school", Boy knocked on the door, Ray shot up and got ready within five minutes.

**At the DWMA**

"Hiya, I'm Sayuri", Sayuri waved and smiled, Ray bowed,

"I'm Leo, the coolest friend you'll ever have", Leo smiled,

"So, Ray...what do you like to do in your spare time?", Girl asked,

"Me? I like to meditate, I can also read minds", Ray replied calmly,

"Can you read my mind then? I've got a weird dream yesterday, I was wondering if you could tell me what it means", Boy tested,

"Hm? Dream? Ok let me see", Ray concentrated, a small cloud appeared above Boy's head, she was shocked when she saw herself and Kid thirty years ago, they were fighting a boy with blue hair and black high lights, Wind. He was the kishin that gave Ray nothing but nightmares, the new kishin after Asura.

"Uh...No sorry!", Ray quickly said without wanting to tell Boy what she knows,

"What? So your a fake huh? I knew it", Boy said,

"Huh?", Ray tilted her head,

"Jeez, I know, everybody just wants attention these days, I'd rather go back thirty years or so, it must be peaceful in those days", Boy muttered,

"Yeah...", Ray laughed weakly.

**After Class**

"Hey, you've got a attic in your house right?", Ray asked,

"Uh...yeah its at the top floor why?", Boy asked,

"I wanna check it out", Ray said as she ran up the stairs.

"Wait!", Boy quickly followed. They both raced up the stairs and at last found themselves in a dusty old room filled with junk,

"Whoa", Ray whistled,

"So what are you doing here?", Boy huffed,

"I'm checking out stuffs", Ray said as she helped herself to one of the boxes labeled 'Kid's Stuff',

"You seem rather interested in my father stuffs huh?", Boy kneeled down beside her and looked at the diary she was holding,

"Wanna check it out?", Ray held it up,

"Its pretty childish to do these kinda things but...sure", Boy shrugged as Ray flipped a few pages of the book, there were pictures too of a girl with purple hair wearing gloves and a scarf, she wasn't smiling in the picture but Kid sure was.

"Hey, that looks just like...the girl in my dreams last night...", Boy looked at the photo,

"Thats impossible haha, how can you dream about a girl you've never seen before?", Ray tried to laugh but nothing's happening,

"No, I'm positive! She was in my dreams last night!", Boy pointed,

"Oh really? Well, maybe its someone else", Ray said, but Boy just shook his head,

"Read the writing and we'll see what happens", Boy pointed, Ray began to sweat but she did as she was told,

"Dear diary, Rain's beginning to open up, I'm happy for her and I may or may not get her to smile one day, but she is pretty cute with her scarf", Ray paused, she began to turn red but her scarf covered her face so no one saw,

"Rain! That name's pretty familiar, I think I've heard it in my dreams as well...", Boy mumbled,

"Is it some kind of curse that your family gets weird dreams?", Ray face palmed,

"No...", Boy scratched his head and looked through other stuffs, "Don't just sit there, keep reading".

Ray gulped and continued a few pages to the beginning, "Rain, the girl who broke into my house actually can...", Ray stopped there, Boy was looking annoyed now, he snatched the diary and read out loud,

"Rain, the girl who broke into my house actually can make the best dishes ever! And all of them are symmetrical and delicious, its way better then any other cooking Liz or Patty has made, but I just hope people will see her as a girl instead of a guy, its sad to see her getting dragged around by girls that think she's cute", Boy finished but Ray has already ran back down into her room.

Boy stood in silence as he calculated, but he couldn't figure anything out so he decided to ask his father about this.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**By now you might think, Agh! This is so confusing, but I'm gonna tell you it will make more sense along the way and IT IS the sequel to 'Lost in the Rain' and I'm VERY bad at making sequels like these so please bare with me ^_^'**


	3. Nothing

**Nothing**

"Father, does the word 'Rain' mean anything to you?", Boy asked, Kid turned around to look at his son and frowned,

"Its the process when the clouds releases water so the plants can get fed right?", Kid patted his son on the head and continued writing stuff on a black clipboard,

"Are you sure thats what you think of? No other images in your head?", Boy waved his hand in front Kid's face,

"Son, I'm busy", Kid muttered,

"Sorry dad", Boy sighed as he left Death Room, Ray was waiting outside for him,

"What did he say?", she asked,

"He just think its the rain from clouds", Boy sighed, Ray sighed even more,

"I guess he doesn't remember", Ray whispered to herself,

"What?", Boy asked,

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself,", she said calmly as they went home.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way down the streets, an ice cream truck stopped in front of them,

"Ray wanna get some ice cream?", Boy asked,

"Uh...yeah sure", Ray whispered, Boy grinned and jogged to the truck, moments later he came back with two vanilla ice cream,

"I don't believe they still have ice creams these days...", Ray said as she licked hers,

"Yeah...we're not really into the stuff outside, we live in the middle of the desert", Boy smiled as he ate his ice cream slowly,

"Oh, is that so?", Ray muttered,

"You think we need to do some shopping while we are here?", Boy asked as he looked around the bakeries and shops,

"Huh? Sure why not, I needed to make a new dish tonight anyway", Ray agreed and dragged Boy by the hand to a nearby bakery, Boy somehow got a feeling that made him blush,

"Your hands a soft for a guy", Boy blurted, Ray realized and released his hand,

"Uh...good skin I guess...", She muttered, Boy nodded as they entered the shop,

"What do we need?", Boy asked as he grabbed out his wallet,

"Lets see...we need bread and cream", Ray replied, they both looked through the shelfs of perfect bread in the small bakery that smelt like crusted chocolate cake.

"Found it", Ray grabbed a packet of white bread, while Boy grabbed the cream as they headed for the counter. Ray suddenly felt a weird tug, Wind is calling her, she felt tired and tripped, Boy was shocked and dropped the cream as Ray fell into his arms, he blushed as everyone in the shop stared at both of them. Boy ran out of the bakery in embarrassment, carrying Ray with him, he ran to the nearest place with not much people he could find. They finally stopped, Ray was unconscious and Boy was panicking inside but calm on the outside. He took off his jacket and placed it gently on Ray as he waited.

Ray woke up with a small squeal, Boy was asleep beside her. The way he slept reminded her of Kid, she sighed and took off her scarf for once.

"Fresh air", she inhaled, Boy mumbled, she glanced at him and quickly plopped her scarf on again,

"Uh...", Boy opened his eyes and saw Ray so close to him he squeaked,

"Oh, your awake", Ray gave him a boring look, Boy laughed nervously,

"How long have we been sleeping here?", Boy asked,

"Judging by the fact that the moon is up, I'd say its near about nine", Ray looked up into the sky and nudged Boy to get up,

"Uh...", Boy blushed, Ray raised a brow,

"What?."

"Uh! Nothing, lets go home", Boy stood up and walked, Ray shrugged and followed him home.

**Boy's POV**

I can't believe this, Ray somehow got me to like him, and he's a GUY! I'm beginning to lose my mind, I must pull it together and concentrate on other things. This is ridiculous, what is wrong with me?! I rolled side to side on my bed trying to figure things out but nothing seems to pop into my mind. I'm still trying to figure out about the person 'Rain', I'm sure dad remembers her. I wrote down my notes but nothing seems to come together. I scratched my head and sighed, my conclusion tonight is still unclear.

**Ray's POV**

No matter what I do, I still couldn't shake the past away. Thirty years is a pretty long time, and my dreams were still in the past. _"Hello Rain, your imagining me again", Kid sighed, "Oh be quiet, I'm bored, and plus, you seem to be entertaining since your apart of my imagination", I said, "But that would be completely out of character for me", said Kid, "Ya, sure", I moaned, Kid smiled and patted me on the head, "Seems like Boy has a thing for you, looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree", Kid smirked, "Shut up", I rolled my eyes, "Your so cute when you show emotions", Kid chuckled, "Be quiet, I don't have any intentions of falling in love again, it hurts", I admitted, "You also need to be__careful, Wind could be anywhere", Kid warned, "I know, you don't have to tell me"._

* * *

Next afternoon, somewhere in Death City, a five year old boy was playing in his garden when he came across a pretty jewel. It was a blue sapphire, the boy smiled as he picked it up and looked through it, suddenly another boy with blue and black hair about fifteen stood in front of him.

"Hello little boy, do you like this jewel?", he asked, the boy smiled and nodded,

"Its so pretty mister!", He laughed,

"Well...its mine's", the blue haired boy said,

"Uh...sorry mister, I didn't mean to touch your sapphire", the little boy bowed and gave the jewel back to the stranger,

"Its ok, you can keep it if you want, in exchange, I want something from you", he smirked,

"What is it?", the boy said happily,

"I want your soul", he hissed as he grabbed the little boy's neck and killed him easily with one strike. The poor boy didn't have time to scream, he was too fast.

"Thats right, you can have all the jewels you want in heaven", the stranger said as he swallowed the small blue soul and smirked.

At the DWMA, Ray was playing with the rat that has been bothering Sayuri for days, she picked it up by the tail and smirked,

"How entertaining", she said under her breath, Boy was blushing, he liked how Ray say stuffs like that under her breath. Ray glanced at Boy and raised a brow,

"Wanna try?", Ray held up the rat but Boy just shook his head and smiled, Ray sighed and went back to playing with the rat.

"Ew! Don't touch that Ray!", Girl and Sayuri said in disgust, but Leo had other ideas,

"Heh, Ray's just being an animal lover, respect his hobbies ok? Look, the rat is cute", Leo grabbed the rat from Ray's grasp and started chasing Sayuri around the room with it, Boy rolled his eyes and concentrated on the clue about his father's past.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Ray tried to endure the dust as she searched threw Kid's stuffs, she already found a black and white photo album, his diary and his notebook. But no signs of the item she's after. She sighed when suddenly Boy rushed in, his smile was so much like Kid's. They looked identical except his stripes are on the right,

"Ray! I've got a mission for us!", Boy said,

"Huh?."

"Well...you have to collect kishin souls at some point so I think you should start early, and at the same time my father asked me to take scores of your fighting skills to see how good you are."

"Where is it?", Ray asked as she stood up,

"Its in China", Boy said reading the piece of paper,

"C-China...", Ray said shakily,

"Whats wrong with China?", Boy tilted his head,

"Nothing...", Ray muttered as they went out of the room.

**In China, Chang Chun**

"Uh...I'm so cold...", Boy trembled, he couldn't spit out the words clearly caused by his teeth shaking with his whole body,

"Eh, your so annoying, why didn't you bring anything warm?", Ray asked,

"How did you know this place is cold?."

"Uh...why? Well...I...", Ray ditched the conversation and quickly went inside a small shop,

"Hey!", Boy moaned as he followed.

* * *

"Aiya! Is it really you Xing Tong?!", the old shop keeper took off his glasses and looked carefully, Ray waved her arms trying to say no as Boy just stood there in confusion.

"No no, you must be mistaken!", Ray said trying to leave the shop,

"Eh, you can't lie to me young lass, I'm the town's best tailor! I can see through your bad quality scarf", he laughed,

"Hey! My scarf if NOT bad", Ray snapped,

"Ho ho, I'll give a better scarf to you for free", said the tailor as he quickly snatched the scarf off Ray, she gasped as she plopped on the floor, covering her face at the opposite direction of Boy.

"Eh...I'm afraid I don't get it, I mean, he knows you? And did he call you las-", the conversation broke when the tailor came back with a purple scarf that looked exactly like Ray's old scarf except it was smooth and comfortable when Ray quickly snatched it and covered her face quickly,

"Thank you", she bowed,

"Don't worry, so what brings you here, Xing Tong?", the tailor looked threw his draws,

"I need something warm for my friend", she said,

"Eh? Your boyfriend eh?", he asked, Boy blushed,

"No...my friend", Ray corrected him,

"Eh, young love, you don't have to hide it from your best friend, I'll need to make something that suits his hair, please go and get some black cloth and white fox fur", the tailor said as he pointed at the back, Ray went without hesitation.

"So uh...Sir, is he your best friend or...", Boy asked,

"Eh? Your not from here are you? No wonder you don't hate her, but then again, I don't know why everybody hate her", he said as he settled down on his little stool with a sewing machine in front of him,

"Huh?."

"Eh, she was bullied me lad, and so she moved but her parents died on their trip to London, so she was sent to the orphanage, after those years I had no connection with her", he grinned, his chinese accent was faint but it was still there,

"But your her best friend?", Boy asked,

"Yup, thats right, clever girl she is, she likes learning and one day she tumbled over my humble shop and I taught her how to make clothes, she didn't have a friend so I became her only friend", the tailor smiled, Boy felt a sudden sadness rush inside him but urged himself to correct the tailor,

"Your mistaken sir, he's a guy", Boy said, the tailor raised a brow and laughed,

"Oh, I know she looks like a guy and she's really flat chested but really? You can't tell?", the tailor laughed as Ray stomped out of the storage room,

"AHEM, Mr. Tailor, may I speak with you for a second?", she said as she plopped the stuff on the table,

"Eh, sure", he stood up and disappeared behind the shop, Boy waited as he leaned against the wall.

Five minutes later they both came back, the tailor scratched his head, and began working,

"Oh silly me, my english is not so good these days, of coarse she- I mean, he is a boy ho ho", he laughed,

"Uh, ok, what happened in there?", Boy asked, turning towards Ray,

"English lesson", she shrugged,

"Ok...", Boy didn't want to have second thoughts so he just stuck with the idea they had an english lesson.

Half an hour later, Ray leaned against the wall as Boy paced around the room waiting for them to continue on their mission,

"Done!", the tailor man said as he passed Boy a black puffy jacket with white fox fur around the hood and the end of each sleeve, Boy smiled and carefully put it on.

"Thank you, how much does that cost?", Boy asked,

"Its free me lad, now you'll be warm", he patted Boy on the head, Ray bowed and left the shop dragging Boy along with her,

"Now, where's the kishin soul?", Ray asked,

"Dunno, have to find it first", Boy answered, Ray sighed as she closed her eyes and concentrated,

"Its that way", she said as she ran towards to direction to a small park, Boy followed. Ray jumped up the houses and passed the alleyways, Boy had to be quick to catch up to Ray. They finally arrived at the park, a little girl was crying and laughing at the same time, her pupils are gone, and all thats left in her eyes are a sheet of red instead of white.

"Come out, come out wherever you are", she laughed, Ray spotted a few kids hiding behind a trash can, they were trembling as the girl went closer and closer to them,

"Are you gonna take the score?", Ray asked, Boy gulped,

"Ya know, she's just a kid, you don't have to hurt her", Boy suggested,

"So? 'She's just a kid', I've heard that before, if she's evil, she needs to be destroyed", Ray snapped as she jumped off the roof and onto the snowy ground,

"Eh? You've come to kill me?", the girl asked,

"Yes, your soul has become a kishin egg and you must be destroyed", Ray said as she charged at amazing speed, the girl dodged easily, and frowned,

"Aw, master Wind said your hard to take care of, that is if you don't use your shadow powers", she laughed as black spikes shot from her hand, it looked like she was using her blood, Ray's eyes widened, she didn't know black blood still existed these days, but she couldn't care less,

"Uh, what a pain", she muttered, she unleashed 1/10 of her power, shadows from the ground rose up and attacked the child,

"Oh! So its true, you do call spirits from dead!", she clapped her hands and grabbed out a torch, she shone them on the spirits and they backed away, didn't disappear, just back away.

"Crap...", Ray mumbled and sent out more shadows but this time, they're white, again the girl lighted the torch but the shadows got closer and a dark aura seemed to take over as the girl screamed her head off. Moments later, when the spirits finished devouring her, there were no remains except for the little red orb. Boy's mouth wouldn't close even though he wasn't saying anything, he quickly jotted down notes about Ray's powers: _Shadows, blackish purple and white. Powerful and can devour people, rises from hell. Similar to witch craft and Satan's work._

"Don't tell me, your going to give that to your father", Ray said in annoyance,

"I have to, we collect all of the students data and their fighting styles", Boy nodded as they grabbed the red soul and headed back to the DWMA

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadows?", his father asked and Boy nodded,

"Shadows, shot from the ground, it was beautiful...and deadly", Boy said as he added some notes into Ray's power description,

"Beautiful eh?", Kid murmured,

"Well, kind of, I haven't seen such powerful moves before either", Boy added,

"Powerful you say?", Kid scratched his head and Boy nodded,

"Have you seen such power before?", Boy asked,

"Me? I have actually, once, it was really powerful", Kid nodded,

"Really? Who has such powers?", Boy asked again,

"This person."

"Who's 'This Person'?."

"A friend I used to know, nothing special", He finished, Boy could tell he was running out of patience judging by the way he's speaking so he just left his father be and left the room.

_New clue..._Boy thought as he jotted down some notes into his personal notebook, Ray spotted him and gently came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?."

Boy almost jumped, "Nothing in particular, just this part of me is curious about something".

"About what?."

"Well...its weird how my father never talks about his past, and its really bothering how Leo's dad shares his stories and it makes me jealous", Boy said, rubbing his neck, Ray sighed,

"Seriously? What part are you interested in?", Ray asked,

"Uh...well, theres this girl called Rain that I'm curious about, dad never talks about her and yet I've seen her in so many photos with him and Aunty Patty", Boy's voice was shaky, while Ray just stood there like a frozen statue,

"W-Well...then I don't know anything about that", Ray quickly said and turned to leave but Boy grabbed her arm,

"Come on, sit down, and lets think together", he smiled, Ray sighed and sat down,

"So, what do you know about this 'Rain'?", Ray asked,

"All I know is she's dad's friend, and possibly relate to the person he said about the shadow powers like yours", Boy said, Ray gulped,

"So your presuming that Rain uses shadow powers like me?", Ray confirmed as Boy nodded,

"I know this is crazy but I really want to dig out my father's past", Boy sighed,

"Go ahead, I won't stop you", Ray shrugged as she turned to leave.

"Ray! Lets go and hang out at the park!", Leo yelled at the other end of the room,

"What? You want me to hang out with you?", Ray asked,

"Uh yeah, thats what friends do right? Wait, your my friend right?."

"Uh, of coarse I am, see ya later Boy", Ray patted Boy on the shoulder and ran off with Leo.

The walk to the park seemed like forever to Ray when suddenly Leo broke the silence,

"So uh...how are you?", he asked,

"I'm fine, but why me?."

"Huh?."

"You know, why did you pick me to hang out with you when you normally just talk to Sayuri?."

"Oh, well, you see, I need some advice on girls."

"What?!".

"I mean, a cool guy like me still needs help too sometimes...".

"Uh, No prob...", Ray's voice was trembling, she doesn't know how to give advice on getting close to girls since she's only been running away from them, also, she's a girl so theres no way she'll give good advice,

"Cool, so have you asked a girl out before?", he asked,

"Uh, no."

"Seriously? Come on, we should go ask two girls out then", Leo chuckled,

"Wait, what?!", Ray didn't have a chance talk when Leo already dragged her to the park where Girl and Sayuri was chatting about how many souls they've collected.

"Hey! S-Sayuri!", Leo yelled out as they came up to them,

"Hi Leo, hi Ray", Girl smiled,

"Sayuri, uh...", Leo blushed and nudged Ray,

"L-Leo, had this great idea that the three of you go shopping tomorrow", Ray blurted,

"Yes! T-The three of us...including Ray", Leo added, Ray glared at him with ice cold eyes and Leo shivered but managed to keep smiling,

"Uh...yeah including me", Ray muttered,

"Sure!", Girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ray's left arm and fluttered her eyelashes, Ray was ready to die any minute now, she was freaking out. Normally in situations like this, she would have fled already but this time an annoying friend had to drag her into this.

"Yeah, I just remembered something I've got to do, Leo will give you the details, ciao!", Ray quickly but gently pushed Girl away, Girl moved like a doll as she released Ray's arm.

The sun went down quickly as it was replaced by the moon. Ray was in her bedroom, looking at the clothes Boy gave her since he never wore them because all he would wear is the clothes his father wore when he was little. Ray sighed, they were way too colorful, and none of them were purple except for a dark violet shirt that matched with a pair of black trousers. _Your not going to a world conference you idiot, this is way too formal and what about the scarf? You'll have to take it off if your gonna wear that! But you must help Leo otherwise he'd kill you! _Ray would do anything to not go shopping tomorrow with the three of them, she moaned as she dug her head into her pillow when suddenly she heard a knock on the door and opened it without permission,

"Hey", Boy smiled,

"Hey yourself", Ray moaned,

"Wow this place really messy, do you not like the clothes I gave you?", Boy asked as he walked in and helped himself up the bed,

"I'm gonna die tomorrow", Ray muttered, Boy raised a brow,

"Eh...ok, how?."

"By killing myself in a girly key chain store."

"Suicide?."

"Yus."

"Thats a bit too much don't you think?."

"How about I just don't go?."

"No, you have to, my sister is so excited she is clogging out her closet and looking for something nice just for you", Boy sighed,

"Thats why I don't want to go!", Ray moaned,

"Why? I thought all men liked women."

"Do you?."

"No."

"Me neither so be quiet", Ray shushed,

"Ok, ok", Boy quieted down as they both sat there awkwardly for ten minutes when suddenly, Ray broke the silence,

"So..."

"So, why don't you take off that scarf and wear something colorful? You always look so dull like those japanese cartoon people", Boy said as he reached for the scarf but Ray slapped his hand off and hissed,

"Don't touch the scarf."

"Ok, but your face must be tired being stuffed up in that fabric even though the best tailor in Chang Chun made it for you", Boy grinned,

"You know what? Your right, I should take it off shouldn't I?", Ray asked,

"Yes you should."

"I will, when your not here", Ray punched Boy gently on the shoulder like what a good friend would do,

"Hey! Why me?", Boy muttered loudly,

"Because."

"Because what?."

"Because nothing now leave me alone", Ray said in a dull tone,

"Ok, goodnight", Boy patted Ray on the shoulder and left the room.

_Now what? Do I really need to take off my scarf just for a stupid weapon that is having trouble with girls? Yeah, I probably do considering the fact how nice I am._ Ray moaned as she fell asleep...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Awkward

**Day of Awkwardness**

"Wow! Thats so amazing!", Girl bounced around as she grabbed Ray's arm and headed towards a shop's window, Ray tried not to roll her eyes as she followed obediently. She had no choice but to wear the purple shirt and to make it easier, the top button was undone so it would look more boyish and casual. But she didn't take off her scarf until they reached a maid cafe. All of them ordered a smoothie as they watched how the maids served them like angels.

"Ray, take off your scarf! Its Spring, theres no need for a scarf!", Girl pouted,

"But I like wearing my scarf", Ray replied,

"Dude, just take it off ok?", Leo gave her a please-do-this-for-me-and-I'll-make-it-up-to-you smile as he wrapped his arm around Sayuri, trying to look cool,

"Uh, what a pain...", Ray muttered as she slowly pulled her purple scarf off, everyone's eyes went wide,

"Whoa, see? You look MUCH cooler like that", Leo grinned but it looked like he had trouble saying those words, Girl blushed and ran to the bathroom covering her nose, Sayuri just smiled and tried not to drool as she politely used a napkin and wiped her mouth, even if Ray took off her scarf she still looked like a boy no matter how you put it but only SOME people can tell the difference. A small chill went down Leo's spine, he gulped it down not trying to look at Ray as he drank his smoothie. _Dammit, he figured it out..._ Ray thought, but she can be very phlegmatic in situations like this, all she had to do was act calm and natural like a guy and she'll be fine.

"Oh! Hey Lord Kid!", Leo waved at the tall dark man at the entrance, Ray's heart skipped a beat when she heard that word and clutched onto her scarf just in case if he comes closer,

"Oh? Aren't you all Girl's friends?", Kid asked as he approached them, Ray tried to move but she froze and wouldn't budge even if she wanted,

"So what brings our lord to a maid cafe?", Leo asked, smirking as he did,

"Leo, your just like your father, I'm here to pick up some paper work, and since your here why don't you help me?", Kid said as he tried not to lose his temper,

"Me? Sorry sir, I'm kinda on a date right now, but Ray would gladly help you", Leo whispered, Kid looked up and saw the scarfed up boy in the corner of the table and smiled,

"Ok then, Ray, why don't you come and help me pick up my paper work?", Kid asked,

"Y-Yes...sir", Ray muttered, _Damn Leo I'm so gonna kill you!_ Ray held her breath and exhaled it out as she stood up and followed Kid up to the counter,

"Oh hello Lord Kid, how may I serve you today?", A pretty lady with red hair and looked like she was in her thirties smiled, her white teeth was straight and perfect when she made a grin that would count as Oh!- I've-got-a-crush-on-you,

"I would like to look at the papers for this month", Kid said impatiently,

"Oh? Normally you would just send out some students but this time you came by yourself, how adorable", she giggled as she waved to a maid to switch places with her,

"I've got some spare time and was just passing by", said Kid,

"Oh whatever, you want me", she winked as she took out a pair of keys and marched down to a small pink door and unlocked it,

"Judy, I'm married and so are you, isn't flirting a bit too old for a woman like you?", Kid said, four curves in different directions but close together popped up onto his head showing how angry he's getting as they walked down the stairs, the three of them came up to a small mailbox and Judy walked up and opened it with the key when they heard a KECHANG noise,

"Here", she moaned as she grabbed out loads of paper all stacked up together and handed them over to Kid,

"Ray is it? You take some too", Kid quickly said as he dumped all of it onto Ray, she squeaked as she carried the small building of paper up the stairs,

"Anything else?", Judy asked as she moved in front of Kid, blocking all of their way,

"No thank you, now if you please move we will all get out of this quickly", Kid muttered as he pushed her aside without hesitation.

Moments later they were out of the maid cafe and the two of them was sighing like something really bad happened to them, Kid was the first to straighten up, Ray also calmed down as they walked towards the DWMA. Awkward is what you would call when two people walk silently together for a very long time but since Kid wanted to avoid awkwardness and get to know his new students better, he broke the silence by a loud, "Ahem, so uh...how are you doing with those papers?".

"F-Fine, something too big for what I normally would carry", Ray muttered, she felt stupid talking to the older Kid for some reason and she didn't like this conversation one bit. She knows he's gonna figure something out at the end.

"Really? Where are you from?."

"...China..."

"China? Thats a pretty nice place, so is that where you battled that kishin egg?."

"Yes sir."

"And your powers?."

"What about my powers?."

"Shadows eh?."

"Yes, what about them?."

"How do you get those powers?."

"What are you talking about sir? I got them naturally from my parents", Ray was trying to be calm, she can't lie, but she is a good one when she tries, the awkwardness was getting larger and larger as they head up the stair of the DWMA,

"I'll take it from here", Kid smiled as he grabbed the papers from Ray's hand and headed towards the academy's door. Ray finally sighed and took off her scarf when she heard the door shut. The walk seem to take longer for some reason when Ray walked home by herself, she was getting fed up by how many girls has winked at her when he didn't have her scarf on. _They are so stupid..._ Ray thought as she entered Gallows Mansion.

"Oh, hello, welcome back Ray", Girl smiled, Ray grinned and chucked her scarf on,

"What did I miss?", Ray asked,

"Oh nothing, we splat up once you went with my father, the date didn't go so well without you there", she smiled nervously,

"Is that so? Well, maybe next time then", Ray patted Girl on the shoulder as she passed by her,

"Oh and by the way, Leo wanted to talk to you on the phone about something", Girl winked as she lead Ray to a telephone. Ray watched as Girl pressed the small round buttons and waited for the beeps, a few seconds later a 'hello' got cut between a beep and finished it off,

"Leo?."

"No, its Soul, who are you?."

"Girl, may I speak to Leo please?."

"Huh? Oh sure...", a loud crackling sound was on the phone like he was handling the phone roughly,

"Yo?."

"Hey its Girl here, did you want to speak with Ray?", Girl curled her hair while she spoke like what girly girls would do when they're on a phone,

"Yeah, is he there?."

"Yup", she giggled and gave the phone to Ray,

"Yo, its Ray."

"Hey Ray, i-is anyone listening to this?."

"Uh...wait", Ray covered the speaker with one hand and made a shooing sign with her other hand, Girl nodded and skipped up stairs,

"Now we're alone", Ray sighed,

"Good, um, so a uh..."

"What? Just spit it out."

"Well, this is a stupid question, but a-are you a chick?."

"Your weird", Ray muttered,

"I know! I'm so sorry Ray, I didn't mean to, but you look like a girl so..."

"Really? Do I? How?."

"Well...you just are ok? I don't know why, I've just got this feeling that your not a dude."

"Uh, you've got a feeling huh?."

"I'm sorry Ray, I didn't mean to, goodnight", Leo quickly yelled and hung up before Ray could say anything else, she opened her mouth and closed it again as she placed the phone down back to the charger.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

**One Step Closer**

Ray crept inside the classroom 'Crescent Moon' and tried not to get Leo's attention as she settled down beside Boy. The sound of Leo asking about her gender made her panic but since she hardly had any emotions, panicking can be quite rare for her.

"Good morning Ray", Boy flashed her a smile,

"Hi", Ray muttered and looked at the whiteboard and saw two big words written in white chalk, 'DISECTION DAY'.

Ray shivered as the thought of animals getting killed made her feel sad and happy at the same time for some odd reason. She massaged her temples while she waited for Dr. Stein to come in but the sound of someone plopping down on a seat disturbed her quiet thoughts, she glanced to her right and saw Leo grinning at her,

"Hey Ray, I'm sorry 'bout last night", he forced himself to a smile,

"Its ok", Ray muttered,

"Cool, so uh...for being so weird last night, maybe we could hang out this afternoon to smooth things out, whata ya say?", Leo asked, Ray paused, she didn't want to get any more closer to Leo but the way he's smiling made Ray not want to let her friend down,

"Fine", Ray mumbled,

"Cool", Leo jumped off the seat and went back to his old spot. Ray sighed and waited for the class to end.

**After Class**

"So...where do you want to go?", Leo asked,

"Somewhere cool", Ray replied, Leo chuckled as they walked randomly to nowhere while they think of a place to go,

"What about the basket ball court?", Leo suggested,

"Sounds cool", Ray nodded as they headed the other direction.

The walk between them was very silence and Leo didn't like it, there was still something wrong about Ray that made her look more feminine. Was it the eyes? He tried to remember what she looked like when she pulled her scarf off. No, she showed her eyes every time and her hair. Is it her hair? It's long and purple, and made her look cute if she's a girl and cool if she's a guy.

"Would you mind taking your scarf off for me, again?", Leo asked,

"Sorry, can't do that, the only time I take my scarf off is when theres an emergency", Ray muttered under her scarf.

**Boy's POV**

I thrashed threw the old boxes in the attic, I practically come here everyday to look for clues. Homework doesn't matter to me anymore, I've got to get something out of my dad, who is this Rain? And why does her hair look familiar? She's got the same eyes as someone I know but who? I can't seem to recall that and it's really getting on my nerves. I rescanned the photo album, nothing. This time I'm going right in, to the bottom of the box, a small black book was there. Right at the bottom. I picked it up and brushed the dust off as I opened it. It was blank, but there was another photo with Rain and another red haired girl with black eyes, she looked liked the woman who runs the maid cafe...Judy was her name. I skimmed down the page and found some tiny texts: Rain and Judy.

My eyes widened at the sound of her name when I read it out in my mind, and for a second there, I thought my mind was going to explode. I jumped up and rushed out of the house to go to the maid cafe.

**Ray's POV**

I was just sitting there like an idiot and looking at Leo playing basket ball by himself. I hardly knew how to play and the last time I played was years ago. He glanced at me and grinned,

"You've been sitting there like a doll, come, I'll show you how to play", Leo offered,

"No thanks", I muttered,

"Come on, it's cool and fun so get up!", He smiled as he tried to pull me, I was stronger but seeing him so gullible and makes such a big deal, I stood up pretending he won the tug of war.

"Thats it", He smiled as he passed me the ball, I grabbed it and gave him a boring expression but he kept smiling and pointed at the hoop.

"Ugh, stupid ball", I muttered as I threw it into the hoop without looking, the thing about basket ball is that it's quite easy when someone that expect you to not do much is in front of you when you could do it better than them. Leo's mouth hung open while I plopped myself back onto the seat again, he waddled next to me and sat down as well.

"Your a natural", he blurted after a few seconds, I raised a brow and chuckled,

"Really? Cool", I nodded and naturally, when times like this I would take off my scarf and breathe in some fresh air and thats what I did. Leo, again was giving me confused signals, he still probably is wondering about my gender or something,

"Are you sure your not female?", he asked, I glared,

"Why do you keep bring that up? Of coarse I'm male", I said nervously,

"I'm sorry, but I've had enough of this", he stood up, blushing,

"What?", I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking,

"You'll have to prove it!", he said clearly,

"How?."

"W-Well..."

"Tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Uh...", he blushed harder and pointed down at his jeans, my eyes widened,

"ARE YOU NUTS? YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU MY THING?", I raised my voice,

"If you may", he said politely,

"No", I gave him a straight answer and calmed down,

"Then I will ask you that question everyday", Leo pouted.

**Boy's POV**

The sun hasn't vanished yet when I looked at my watch and peered threw the maid cafe window, it was empty. The chairs were stacked up onto the table and but the lights were still on. A lady with red hair was sitting by the cash register as she counted her money. I slowly twisted the door knob and heard the bell on the door jingle, the lady glanced up and smiled at me,

"Hey cutie pie, what can I do for you?", she asked,

"Do you know Rain? As in, human?", I blurted, her eyes widened for a second and then backed it up with a smile,

"It seems you've gone threw some of your daddy's stuff haven't you?", she smirked,

"Yes, and I want to know who she is", I demanded,

"Well, I can't say I can help you there but I could tell you a story", she said as she stood up and grabbed another chair for me. I walked across the room and sat beside her,

"So, once there was this girl, she was pretty lonely and boring. Her parents abandoned her because she never smiled and so she came here. Here, she met a boy that looked quite like you actually and they fell in love. But the kishin tore them apart and the girl tried to safe the boy", she paused,

"And?", I tried to rush her,

"And she succeeded of coarse but she vanished after that, nobody knows where she is now, the end", she finished with a smile, I thanked her and headed home after a story that seemed sad and mysterious yet short. I thought, Ray seems pretty suspicious. I mean, he has the same hair style and eye color. I've never seen him without a scarf before and he won't take it off, but he's a guy. But Rain in the picture looked like a guy too, but how does that relate to the amethyst I found in the shop? Can it be a coincidence? The sound of yelling snapped me back into this world, I looked around and followe the scream. Finally I've reached a basket ball court and saw Leo and Ray fighting,

"Take it off!", Leo yelled,

"No! You pervert!", Ray said as he kicked Leo in the stomach,

"Oof! How are you that fast?", he asked,

"Because I'm not as fat as you!", Ray snapped,

"I'm not fat!", Leo tried to punch Ray but he dodged it, and before anyone could injure any more people, I broke them apart,

"Enough!", I yelled, "You guys are so immature, now tell me whats the problem".

They both looked at each other and then back at me,

"He's a pervert", Ray mumbled,

"I don't believe he's a dude", Leo hissed,

"Ok, so why were you fighting?", I asked,

"Because, he wanted me to...strip", Ray blurted,

"What? If we're both boys then it wouldn't matter would it?", Leo yelled,

"Well I don't just show myself to anyone!", Ray yelled back, I blushed when I heard Ray explain, a weird felling went threw me as if Ray was actually a female,

"Ok, Ray, can you look at me in the eyes and tell me your a guy?", I asked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**Random**

"So?", Boy waited patiently,

"I-I...", Ray was getting tongue tied, she couldn't lie to Kid so how could she lie to Boy? Those golden eyes looked exactly the same,

"I-I...am...m-ma", Ray stopped and stood up,

"Thats it, why am I even doing this?", She started walking away when Boy grabbed her by the arm,

"Don't try running away from this", Boy glared but Ray's expression didn't change,

"You think just because your Kid's son, you could tell me what to do?", Ray has completely lost it by the time Boy grabbed her, she didn't care how much they might find out about her, all she wants is to get out of this stupid place,

"No! And for your information, it's LORD Kid, even I have to call him either that or dad", Boy snapped,

"Well, I don't care", Ray yelled,

"It's disrespectful."

"Thats because your a lot younger than him."

"So? So are you, your like about the same age as me!", Boy was also losing his temper, he wasn't as calm as his father in these kind of situation,

"Oh really? Am I? Have I told you how old I am? I don't think so!."

"That doesn't matter! It doesn't look like your in your forties anyway!", Boy was getting angry, he liked respecting his elders and teachers but Ray was completely the opposite. Ray shrugged and pulled her arm back and started walking again. Boy twitched in anger but inhaled slowly then exhaled just to calm himself down, Ray was pissed too. She kicked the pebbles on the ground and shoved her hands in her pocket as she headed back to gallows mansion.

The evening was like a silent grave yard, nobody wanted to talk apart Girl who was showing Ray her collections of drawings that might impress her. She didn't have any skills in drawing but a normal person might count it as talented,

"It's amazing, you've got talent", Ray lied,

"Thank you, many people say that too", she smiled,

"But do you mind if I make a few changes?", Ray asked,

"Uh, I don't know...", Girl muttered,

"But if I make a mistake, you could just draw it again can't you?."

"Oh yeah, sure", Girl handed Ray the pencil and with a few strokes, the picture looks ten times more professional than what it already is. Girl's mouth wouldn't close when she saw how talented Ray was at drawing,

"OMG! Where did you learn all of that? I mean, you know how to cook and draw and stuff!", Girl squealed,

"Oh, my family hired tutors to teach me", Ray answered,

"Seriously? What else do you know?", Girl said, her eyes sparkled in admiration,

"I also know how to play the piano and the violin", Ray answered obediently.

**Next Day**

Ray ran to class as fast as she could, she woke up late in the morning and had to skip breakfast to just be on time. She slowed down as she approached the class and opened the door and looked around, students were talking but no sign of the teacher. She sighed and headed to her seat, a mysterious giggling sound came from the back of the classroom, she glanced behind her and Girl was whispering to a bunch of other girls about something interesting. They were so quiet, Ray couldn't be bothered listening or mind reading about what they were talking about, but she managed to get a tiny bit if words,

"Really? He's THAT talented?", a girl asked,

"Wow! Your so lucky, he lives in your house!", another squealed, Ray rolled her eyes, _I want to see their expressions when they realize I'm a girl, this might be as well entertaining_ she chuckled and faced the white board.

"Uh...", a mumbly voice muttered, Ray glanced at her side and found Boy bowing at her,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude yesterday", He blushed,

"It's ok, I wasn't really that mad", said Ray, Boy smiled and sat next to her as class started.

"Class, since we are currently tracking down the new kishin which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, you are currently free to do anything you like", said Dr. Stein,

"Yay!", everyone cheered,

"But since you'll have to much freedom, I've decided to give you a task,

"Boo", the students pointed their thumbs down,

"Be quiet, now. All of you pick a partner, she or he cannot be your weapon or meister, I'd recommend a powerful partner by the way and a different gendered one from you, but thats just my opinion", he smirked, "And then, your going to pick a piece of paper from the box with a text on it, it has an adjective on it and you have to act without telling your partner what the word meant".

"Um, but isn't that drama? And it has nothing to do with collecting souls?", Leo raised his hand,

"I know, but its fun watching you guys fool around, oh and, you have to be like this for twenty four hours", Dr. Stein grinned and pulled out the box, the students lined up on by one with their partners,

"Hey, Ray, wanna be partners?", Boy asked,

"Sure, but didn't he say the opposite gender would be better?", Ray pointed out,

"Yeah but thats just Dr. Stein's style isn't it?", Boy smiled, Ray shrugged, whats the worst thing that could happen?

Ray searched threw the box with her hand, her eyes were blind folded by her other hand, she finally finished and grabbed a paper and pulled it out, 'Stupid, say yes to anything that sounds fun and have no idea what the other person is talking about'. Ray stared at her piece of paper, and looked over to Boy, whatever his text was, it defiantly made him blush like a tomato. When he realized that Ray was looking at him, he stopped and waved,

"Hey Ray", he smiled,

"Uh...hiya?", Ray tried to stay in character,

"So, hows life?", he asked, wrapping his arms around her,

"Good, h-hows yours, mister?", Ray said, trying to keep herself together from people getting into her personal space,

"Lovely, everything is wonderful now that your here", he said gracefully,

"Really? Thats so cool!", Ray squealed childishly, Boy nodded,

"It is isn't it?."

"Yup!."

"Thats nice, hey, wanna do something fun?."

"Fun? Sure!", Ray said as she bounced up and down, Boy wouldn't stop the redness getting slowly across his face and Girl just stood their watching, Ray glanced over at her and then turned back to Boy,

"Hey mister, it's so boring in here, lets go outside!."

"Huh? Sure, anything you like~", He said as Ray dragged him outside,

"Dude, this is seriously not cool", Ray lost character,

"I know", Boy huffed,

"What do you think we should do? Your sister's getting jealous", Ray pointed at her, she was glaring at Boy now,

"Uh...lets get outta here", Ray suggested,

"But Dr. Stein-"

"Gah, who cares about that darn teacher? It's not like he'll give us detention, and plus, I don't wanna act like a stupid girl anymore."

"Ok...I guess we can't get in trouble by not following rules in acting", Boy sighed as Ray dragged him outside.

Boy haven't felt the morning fresh air in ages, all of the students were always cramped up inside the classroom, he inhaled the beautiful air and exhaled as Ray lead him down the stairs,

"So...first time ditching?", Ray asked, still keeping an eye on the stairs,

"Uh...yeah", Boy muttered,

"Thats cool, my first time ditching too", Ray said cooly,

"Oh", Boy muttered, he can't believe he had to act like that, he shook the feeling off and concentrated on walking. He followed Ray at a steady pace, not to slow but still behind her,

"Hey, um...where are we going exactly?", Boy asked,

"That abandoned shop", Ray replied, her voice was serious,

"W-What? Why?", Boy asked,

"I've got unfinished business, to do there, we're tracking down our kishin".

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I seriously don't know where this is going, everything is made up on the spot, nothing is planned thats why this whole thing might be confusing, I apologize ^-^'**


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly lunch time when Boy and Ray arrived at the abandoned area of the city, everything was dark and the street lamps were broken. Plastic bags and broken glass were splatted all over the ground. Ray picked up a piece of broken glass and sighed as she headed to the little blue shop, the grass around it was dead for decades and so was the trees next to it. Boy was close behind her, not trying to get into her way, but he was certainly not helping either and Ray was kind of getting annoyed.

"How old do you think this place is?", Boy asked as Ray passed the glass to him,

"Well, older then you thats for sure", Ray answered back, not really paying much attention to Boy, she sneaked into the shop. The toys were mostly gone, and everything was dark and dusty, an old star was on the ground,

"Eh? Thats weird, it wasn't there when I came here", Boy said as he picked up the star,

"Well, lets try pulling it", Ray muttered as she turned it around and found the string beside it.

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere around the quiet, tranquil part of Death City, a boy with blue hair wiped his mouth and stood up from his meal,

"Wow, that was good, I haven't had this much souls in ages!", he smirked, "One family at a time".

The boy said as he left the house where a family used to live and searched for the next one, his blue scarf looked like it was leaving a icy trail behind him because it was so long and he wasn't even wearing it properly,

"Hm, I need some slaves", he said as he looked around.

**Back at the shop**

Ray pulled it and suddenly the ground disappeared, the floor completely vanished and Boy fell first. He grabbed onto Ray, pulling her down with him,

"Dude!", Ray yelled,

"Sorry!", Boy apologized as they fell.

The fall seemed to be forever, it took longer than what Boy had thought but Ray was falling like she had done this a million times before, she crossed her arms and her face was emotionless, they finally reached the ground. Boy balanced himself and Ray just stopped,

"Uh, what are we looking for?", Boy asked,

"A piece of cloth or DNA", Ray replied,

"Why?", Boy asked,

"Because this is where the kishin used to be."

"But why isn't he here now?."

"Because."

"Because?."

"He gets bored, and doesn't like staying in one place", Ray said as they approached a huge door made out of sapphires, Boy gasped in amazement as Ray opened the door and entered the next room. Soon they found themselves in a big room, blue toys were all over the ground and four different doll houses were with them. An indigo colored crystal ball was in the middle of the room. Ray walked up to one of the doll houses and picked the one that was the closest to a forest and looked around it as if searching for something,

"What are you doing?", Boy asked, he's getting a bit upset on the fact Ray is not telling him anything,

"I'm looking a switch, damn that Wind!", Ray gritted her teeth,

"Wind?", Boy said calmly,

"Oh nothing...", Ray said as she finally found a small blue button and pressed it. Suddenly a forest of trees surrounded them, a mansion was there too except it was burnt down like there was some sort of violent battle that went on years ago. The grass was dead and the trees were half burnt too, small areas were frozen and there were bullet marks on the ground.

"What happened here?", Boy asked as he inspected the ground,

"A major fight", Ray answered,

"Fight? Who? What?."

"Between your dad and some other guy and girl", Ray muttered,

"Just like the story...", Boy's eyes widened and grabbed out his notebook,

"The what?."

There was no reply. Boy was back into his thoughts again as he skimmed threw his notes, this has to be the story Judy was talking about. _The boy who fell in love has to be dad and the girl who he fell in love with must be Rain. The kishin...Wind. Was the name Ray mentioned earlier_.

"Boy? Are you ok?", Ray asked, clicking her fingers in front of Boy's face, Boy snapped and came back,

"Oh yeah, I'm fine", he smiled as he fell back into his thoughts again.

_Does Ray have anything to do with this? He did mention Wind and he knew to come here to find cloth and DNA or something. He also asked about father's marriage and..._

"BOY", Ray slapped his face, Boy finally came back to the real world,

"Don't slap me! I'm thinking!", Boy said as he dusted himself off the ground,

"We're leaving", Ray said as she held up a piece of burnt blue cloth,

"Oh...", Boy muttered he caught up with Ray, "How do we leave exactly?".

Ray didn't answer, a sudden purple light shined and the whole place became blurry, Boy could see Ray's shadow, she kept walking and Boy couldn't catch up, an echoey voice muttered "Bye" and then Ray disappeared. He panicked and with a gust of wind, his vision became normal again but he was back at the old shop and the moon was up already. He sighed and looked around, no one was here. He was alone in the shop again. Boy dusted himself and headed home. The walk was faster than he had planned, he reached gallows mansion in minutes and Girl was there to greet him,

"Hi!", she smiled,

"Hey, wheres Ray?", Boy asked,

"What do you mean?."

"Is he not back yet?."

"What are you talking about Boy? Who's this Ray?", she giggled, Boy's eyes widened, Girl doesn't know who Ray is. That's impossible, she had a crush on Ray since the day she saw him. _Have all this been a dream?_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Hopeless

**Boy's POV**

I ate my breakfast and headed out for school, as usual. My investigation about my father's past is getting me nowhere, and I'm quite annoyed on how Ray just suddenly ditched me. But the strange thing is that nobody remembers him AND no, I have not gone back in time. Everything is still up to date, my notes are still here and so is everything else. But I'm certain there is such a person called Ray and he DID join the DWMA. But I've got no prove to myself. I pulled myself together as I headed to the classroom but when I opened the door, no one was there. I looked around; there was something white scribbled on the black board.

"Don't give up", I read, but I couldn't tell who's hand writing it was. It didn't matter to me. It gave me courage. Enough courage to keep searching for the things I need. Enough to find Ray.

"Son? What are you doing here?", A voice spoke, I turned around and saw my father, reading a book and looking at me,

"Um, where is everybody?", I asked,

"They're on a trip", he said,

"To where?."

"Just around Death City."

"Huh?."

"We've tracked down the kishin, he was eating innocent families' souls."

"Seriously? That's terrible, where is he?."

"At the north part of the city."

"Thank you father."

I rushed out of the DWMA and headed towards the small part of the city which was suppose to be peaceful. When I got there it was indeed peaceful, it looked like the place was deserted. The place was quiet and calm, a small noise appeared in my head. It sounded like a little girl singing, she sounded happy and cheerful. It soothed my mind while I looked around. It was so soothing that I was getting a bit tired, my eyelids were getting heavy and my legs won't cooperate. My vision started to get blurry as I started to see a blue figure, my body's freezing and somehow I lost conscious.

I woke up and found myself in a fancy room, blue sapphires in different shapes were on display and beautiful fancy chairs matched with a small indigo table.

"You awake", a voice spoke from the shadows, I looked around and saw a boy with blue hair with black high lights. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and his jeans were torn along with a plain light T-shirt.

"Um, sir, are you okay?", I asked,

"Yeah, so, your Boy? Kid's son?", he said as he played with a blue lamp and turned it on and off,

"Yes", I answered,

"Interesting…so, heard of the name 'Rain'?", he smirked,

"Yes! Do you know who she is?", I asked,

"You stupid kid, you've met her", he chuckled,

"What?", I said, trying to be calm,

"To bad, I'm not going to tell you the rest ha!", he said playfully,

"Why?", I asked,

"Because I said so, anyways, I'm just here to see who I'll be meeting on the battlefield", he smirked,

"What?."

"We'll see each other soon", he waved as my vision became blurry again, I tried to clear it by rubbing my eyes but nothing's changing. As soon as my vision became clear, I was lying on the ground and Leo was looking at me trying not to laugh,

"Dude…not cool", he chuckled, I kicked his ankle and he fell too, so we both ended up laughing like idiots in the middle of the deserted street.

**Meanwhile**

The boy continued to look around for souls, he hid whenever there was noise, _kids from the academy? Interesting, _he smirked,

"Freeze", a voice commanded, he turned around and saw a girl with light purple hair and indigo eyes,

"Rain! I haven't seen you since…well, more than fifty years, how are you?", he smiled,

"My name is Ray, and I'm here to kill you", Ray said as shadows rose from the ground,

"That's rude, we haven't seen each other for more than fifty years and you want to fight now?", the boy sniffed,

"Shut up Wind", Ray snapped,

"My my, temper temper", he pretended to be shocked,

"Fine, lets talk", Ray rolled her eyes,

"Yay! So how are you?", Wind clapped his hands,

"I'm good, you?."

"Confused."

"Why?."

"Why did you erase everyone's memories?."

"Well, I don't need them anymore so I guess I don't need to exist in their lives."

"But Boy really likes you."

"That's his problem, not mine."

"Your so cold."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do after you've defeated me?."

"Well, lets just say my life span gets repeated because of the seal so I might say hi to Kid and leave this place forever."

"Sounds nice."

**Boy's POV**

The day ended with failure. It was kind of fun though, Leo and I got detention for laughing to hard and not working. I rolled my eyes and I watched him chill in the classroom,

"You better start doing the chores otherwise Dr. Stein will get angry", I told him,

"Nah, who cares about that old man? My dad said he taught him when he was in school, can you imagine how old he is?", Leo laughed,

"Hey, you be polite, he's in his sixties", I muttered as I swept the floor with a broom, I could hear the sound of the broom brushing against the ground. Sweeping up the dust on the floor,

"Well, don't make me do all the work", I tapped him gently on the head with the wooden side of the broom, he opened one eye to look at me and then back to sleep. I sighed, _That's his style I guess_. I placed the broom carefully against the wall and looked at the notes from my investigation. I'm pretty sure Ray exists, but how did he managed to erase everybody's memories? And why did he let me keep mines? Dozens of reasons popped up in my head, but I managed to come down to the most realistic ones and wrote them down. _She might just want to embarrass me…_ Could that be a reason?

I quickly finished cleaning the classroom and headed home. Wait, did I forget about something? Or someone? I shrugged and kept walking.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
